


Silent Night

by glorious_clio



Series: Husbanding England [8]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, more fluff and nonsense, oh look more babyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-05-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: A quiet Christmas Eve with the Scarlets. Will has a special gift for Djaq. Future fic, AU. Set about three years after "Husbanding England," though it is not necessary to read it first.





	Silent Night

Djaq sat with her second son, Daniel, next to the roaring Yule Log, a Christmas gift from Robin and Marian. Isaac, the elder of the two boys, sat between her and Will, who was currently explaining the Nativity. Djaq knew of Jesus, of course. He was merely a prophet in her faith, however. Not the son of Allah. Not Allah. The idea of a Trinity made no sense to Djaq and Will could not put it into words for her.

"And so the baby Jesus was wrapped in swaddling clothes and laid in the manger, with none to watch over him but the livestock and his parents…."

The Nativity seemed so simple but was so deceptive. How can a baby be born of a virgin? Will said it was a miracle. Just like it was a miracle that a baby with no bed of its own became a Prince of Peace.

Isaac listened intently, he was a very patient two year old. Daniel had fallen asleep, bored with stories of a baby that he did not know.

"So why do we exchange presents at Christmas?" Djaq asked. It was a perfectly legitimate question.

Will shrugged. "I suppose someone has to receive presents on his birthday."

"Can I have my present?" Isaac asked brightly.

"Tomorrow. You and your brother can open them together," Djaq told the older boy.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Would you like your present, Djaq?"

"Will, you did not need to give me a gift. I did not get you one!"

He waved his hands dismissively. "I wanted to do this for you. Christmas is more about giving than receiving. Now do you want to open it now? Or tomorrow?"

Djaq smiled.

"In that case… I think I will take it now."

Will smiled back at her. He threw on a cape and dashed out into the cold, and Djaq could only assume to his workshop. He came back, slamming the door in the face of the cold wind. He approached her, carrying a package that was covered in a large scrap of material. He took the baby while she exchanged it for the gift.

She slowly unwrapped it, savoring the effort he had put into it. Finally, it was opened. Djaq gasped, recognizing what he had given her.

"What is it, Mum?" Isaac asked, curious.

"It is a _mihrab_."

"What's that?"

"I saw one in Bassam's house," Will offered by way of explanation. "And you've marked on the wall which way is the direction of your homeland…."

Djaq looked at her husband with tears behind her eyes. "How did you…."

Will shrugged.

"But what is it?" inquired their curious son.

"It will hang on the wall to mark where Mecca is. Remember I told you about Mecca? It is a city I face when I pray, a holy city?"

"Yeah," Isaac said. "I remember. Aren't we supposed to go there?"

"Maybe someday," said Djaq. But she was too busy fingering the plaque to listen to what she was promising her son. The _mihrab_ was made of wood, but finished with gold paint. It looked like a small, arched doorway, a doorway to her faith-home. Other than that, it was simple, which suited her just fine.

"Do you want to hang it tonight?" His eyes met hers.

"Yes."

The approached the wall that faced the southeast, where Djaq had marked with an _M_ in ink. She washed it away quickly, then took Daniel from Will. Will produced a hammer and nail, Isaac solemnly handed him the _mihrab_. He pounded the nail home and hung the plaque there.

"Thank you," said Djaq. She did not need to elaborate. It signaled a union of their two faiths, something that they struggled with often, especially when trying to raise their sons.

"You're welcome."

Djaq gently fingered the _mihrab_ on the wall while Will settled the boys in for the night.


End file.
